


Comfort

by Kittychaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Husbands, Just boys being soft, M/M, Smut, cute sex, soft hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Hyunwoo never stopped loving kihyun any less after the accident.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Comfort

Kihyun knew there were many things in the world he loved about Hyunwoo. On days where he would struggle dealing with the harsh realities of his new world, his husband would make sure he was tucked in, wrapped up tight within a fuzzy blanket, smothered with soothing kisses along the nape of his neck and up behind his ear where Hyunwoo knew he was most sensitive. It was not like Kihyun to act so clingy before the accident but as he knew first hand some circumstances really change a person. Hyunwoo knew that his Kihyun was the still the same person no matter what. It was only times where Kihyun was a mess of tears and sobs that couldn't be controlled that Hyunwoo's calm demeanor would crack. Kihyun would cry that he was the broken shell of a man, rid of the only thing in the world besides Hyunwoo that made him who he was. And Hyunwoo being the man he was would sign to him that nothing had changed.

That he was still the beautiful man that he married all those years ago. Kihyun tried to believe the words, he really did but after his dreams and hopes had been shattered years ago, Kihyun struggled to pick up the pieces of his old self like a broken plate smashed into billions of shards. Kihyun had lost his hearing, in a severe car accident over a year ago. Among the pleather of injuries he got that night none of them compared to the loss of his hearing. His head had slammed against the frame of the car and the force of the airbag had shattered the bones in his inner ear. The doctor had said that his hearing might come back to a certain degree in time but it had been over a year and nothing had changed.

It had been so painful, the doctor telling them that he would not be able to hear anymore, that day was the hardest for Kihyun. The smaller boy had broken down, falling to the ground in the private doctors room, clinging to the gentle man who was soothing him, but crying as well. Looking back Kihyun realised that the accident was not as painful as not being able to sing, to be able to hear the voice of the man he loved so much more then anything in the whole world. Today was like any other. Hyunwoo woke early, leaving Kihyun curled up on the bed, tangled within a large amount of blankets. Hyunwoo smiled at the younger man as he got dressed, noticing how peaceful his breathing was. Looking down at him in this state, reminded Hyunwoo of an expensive porcelain doll, his red hair slathered messily across the pillow. Laying a kiss on top of his head, Hyunwoo finished readjusting his tie and begrudgingly grabbed his bag to leave, not before planting a soft kiss on Kihyun's forehead.

The smaller male moved his head a little to bury it deeper into the sheets with a small smile on his face and at that moment Hyunwoo wanted nothing more then to jump back into bed and cuddle his small husband all day. Hyunwoo’s day started off like no other, his boss has left a large bunch of paperwork while he enjoyed his weekend away on a ‘business’ trip, so it was now up to Hyunwoo to play catch up. The papers had piled up on his desk and he had spent most of the morning showing around the new hire so he hadn’t had a chance to even look at it. Frazzled and 2 coffee’s deep Hyunwoo feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. It wasn’t uncommon for Kihyun to ring around lunch to nag him to make sure he ate. Hyunwoo cherished those moments, always reminding himself how lucky he was to have such a caring and attentive husband. He waited for a moment until the automatic voice begun to speak.

Hyunwoo would never admit it but he missed hearing the sound of Kihyun's voice too. The way he would squeal when he pinched his sides or the growl in a deep voice when he would nag at him for leaving his dirty socks in the kitchen where he had taken them off the day previously.

"Woo. I need you to come and take me to the hospital my ear is bleeding and it hurts so much.”

Shownu could only imagine how distressed and worried Kihyun would be, even if the automated voice did reveal any emotions. He gathered his things quickly, leaving his boss an email about a family emergency and flagging a taxi to get him home. Twenty minutes later he found Kihyun, curled up on the kitchen floor. Hyunwoo panicked when he saw the blood near the side of Kihyuns head, dropping his bag and running to the younger mans side. He sat his husband in his lap, not worrying about how the blood smeared over his white shirt. It didn't matter, only kihyun did. He signed slowly, so kihyun foggy gaze could follow him. The younger male only signed one thing.

_Hurts..._

Kihyun's fingers gripped Hyunwoo's forearm tightly. He was scared of the amount of blood that was seeping from his right ear, unable to express in signs how scared he really was. Hyunwoo sat the man up easily, like he was a small child and held him in his lap. Kihyun tilted his head, pointing to the blood that was now beginning to congeal on his ear and down along his neck. Kihyun didn't need to hear to know Hyunwoo was panicking. He could see his lips moving, the string of swear words coming out of his mouth as Hyunwoo lifted him up and grabbed his keys with his other hand. Kihyun clung tightly to his husband, unable to stop of flow of silent tears running down his face. With his hands full and unable to sign Hyunwoo spoke with his mouth close to Kihyun's left ear, murmuring sweet words and kissing the skin there, trying to convey as much as he could to the man in his arms even though Kihyun could barely hear what he was saying.

The sound of Hyunwoo's muffled voice frustrated him but soothed him much the same. Kihyun wished that he was able to hear him clearly, to make out what words he was whispering but it was like Hyunwoo was far away and muffled as if he was wearing a mask. Kihyun sat with Hyunwoo in the back of the taxi as it sped to the hospital, signing back and forth to Hyunwoo who fumbled over words here and there with his large fingers.

_"Ki honey. Slow down"_ Hyunwoo fumbled, a frustrated breath leaving his mouth as he tried to make out what Kihyun was saying. _"You're signing too fast"_

_"Oops sorry"_ he signed, smiling so hard his eyes turned to little crescents _"I forgot you aren't as fast as me. My ear hurts Hyunwoo. It hurts so much"_

_"I know baby. We are nearly there. Keep playing with my fingers hmm"_

Kihyun nodded, going back to his project of making different signs with Hyunwoo's fingers. One for bear, another for husband, the last one for love. Hyunwoo smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Kihyun's fiery red hair and smoothing his hair down, tightening his grip around his waist as Kihyun winced over a pothole in the road. Hyunwoo sat Kihyun down gently in one of the waiting room chairs before going over to the triage nurse. She gave Hyunwoo a sympathetic smile giving him a clipboard and paper to fill out before the doctor would see Kihyun. Kihyun was fiddling with his wedding band, something he would do when he became anxious. Hyunwoo lifted kihyun up carefully and placed the smaller man in his lap. Hyunwoo stroked his husband's back, soothing the erratic breathing of his lover until Kihyun was sleeping lightly. After hours of waiting, multiple tests, various patients and doctors in and out, the doctor came back with a clipboard, Ushering the two men into a consultation room in the emergency part of the hospital.

The doctor sat down behind the desk, fixing his glasses up before looking up at the concerned couple. "So it's nothing to be too worried about. We have identified that one of the shards of bone had migrated piercing the wall of your inner ear, that's why you were bleeding. The issue we have at the moment is a few other shards may move and we might have an issue with that later on. To avoid permanently losing your hearing I would recommend surgery to fix the problem. As you were probably told there is a small chance that your ear may heal enough for you to regain a small amount of your hearing. If you choose not to do the surgery then your chances of regaining your hearing isn't very high."

Kihyun's head was reeling. He tried to follow his mouth but got lost halfway in the middle, looking to Hyunwoo with confused and worried eyes. Hyunwoo soothed his worried boyfriend but gently squeezing his hand

_"The doctor says that you need to have surgery if you don't want to risk losing your hearing altogether."_ Hyunwoo signed slowly, waiting for Kihyun to respond back. "But it's been over a year and I still can't hear a godddamn thing" he huffed, throwing his hands into his lap. _"I hate this"_

Hyunwoo replied for him, turning to the doctor as Kihyun grabbed Hyunwoo's hand. "Kihyun is very frustrated. He used to be a singer and after the accident it's been very hard for him to adjust. He still cant hear a thing. Only some sounds in his left ear."

"I understand your frustration sir. But if there is any chance you don't want to lose that right?" 

Kihyun signed back to Hyunwoo relaying his message to the doctor. "He'll do it"

The night before the surgery Kihyun paced up and down the bedroom he shared with his husband, throwing his hands through his hands and falling back onto the bed. He was nervous to say the least, and filled with false hope and dreams that after the surgery he would be able to hear fully again, which was not possible according to the doctor. His husband had gone for a team meeting at the office and would be home late, choosing to finish work later then usual so he could take the day off to be with Kihyun at the hospital. At first Kihyun has refused but after seeing the adamant look on Hyunwoo's face he knew he could not argue with what the older man had chosen. Deep down he was grateful anyway, knowing he would probably be a mess on the day. The door clicked and Kihyun practically ran to the front door, bouncing up and jumping right into Hyunwoo.

To say his husband was surprised was an understatement. Hyunwoo's bag went flying, the contents rolling along the ground, unforgotten. Kihyun found his husbands lips, pressing against him with a sense of urgency, losing all his worries within his partner. Hyunwoo was stunned for a moment before he kissed back with equal passion, but gentle and soft against Kihyun's assault. Kihyun was always the bossy one in the relationship, especially during sex. He managed to pull Hyunwoo's lips open with his tongue as the two met in the middle. It was wet and hot, saliva dripping down Kihyun's jaw as their tongues clashed together. Hyunwoo's large hands found their way to the soft flesh of Kihyun's ass as he grabbed him, simultaneously pulling him flush against him. Kihyun pulled away first, the kiss catching up to him first leaving Hyunwoo breathing heavily, his lips swollen and puffy. Kihyun didn't need words for what he wanted, Hyunwoo could tell just from his eyes.

Hyunwoo groaned at the look of lust on his husbands face, capturing his lips again before whispering."I love you Kihyun"

Hyunwoo carried him all the way to the bedroom, setting him down on the middle of the bed like a prized possession and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, letting Kihyun enjoy the view. The younger male sat up on his elbows to watch Hyunwoo’s every move as the older male slowly shed every piece of clothing. Hyunwoo took no time in crawling over Kihyun’s frame and kissing every inch of soft milky skin as he removed his clothes one by one. Hyunwoo loved how Kihyun would squirm every time Hyunwoo blew over areas of his stomach after he had sucked on the skin until red patches blossomed all over the area.

Hyunwoo managed to grab the lube after a few moments, warming up the liquid between his fingers before squeezing the bottle straight onto Kihyun’s taint, chucking at how Kihyun gasped and wiggled at the sensation. Kihyun cried out, using his voice only for moment like this. He couldn't hear what he sounded like and assumed it was an awful noise but Hyunwoo didn't say anything, just smirking, three fingers deep in Kihyun ass. "I love it when you use your voice baby. Still as sweet as ever"

Kihyun moaned, pushing his ass down to chase Hyunwoo's fingers. Lewd sounds filled the air as Hyunwoo messily spread lube over his dick and the rest on his fingers, sizzoring kihyun's tight hole. Kihyun couldn't help but rock his hips with the movement, making Hyunwoo grab his hips to stop him

"Now now. Settle down baby. I wanna get my cock in that tight hole of yours before you come."

Kihyun couldn't help the spread of red across his cheeks at the way Hyunwoo was acting tonight. He never was one to talk a lot during sex but Kihyun didn't mind the change. Only it was hard to read his lips when he was being pounded in by Hyunwoo's thick fingers.

Hyunwoo smirked as Kihyun whined, trying to shuffle his hips as the older male pulled his fingers out. "Use your words baby and tell me what you want. I don't care what you sound like."

Kihyuns voice was hoarse from underused, wonky and scratchy as he couldn't regulate his own pitch but it made Hyunwoo fall in love with him even more, it was imperfectly perfect. "Nu p-p-please"

“I think you should ride me tonight” Hyunwoo purrs, maneuvering himself at the head of the bed with his legs slightly apart. Kihyun crawls over the older man, giving Hyunwoo's cock a few lazy strokes with his hand to make him fully hard before positioning himself over it. Hyunwoo groans loudly at Kihyun’s skilled fingers around his dick, throwing his head back and rocking his hips the slightest into Kihyun’s slick fist. Kihyun didn’t waste much time, propping himself up his hands flat on Hyunwoo's hips and sunk down on the older man's cock without any warning.

"Hyunwoo.. nughh ah" Kihyun cried as Hyunwoo bucked his hips up, his thick cock stretching him so desperately good that it had him crying out mantras of Hyunwoo’s name.

The smaller man's cock hung heavy between his legs. Angry, red and leaking precum which glistened along his thighs, begging to be touched. Kihyun ground his hips down against Hyunwoo, moaning loudly as Hyunwoo's cock hit places that had him almost sobbing. He found a good rhythm eventually, his eyes not leaving Hyunwoo's face, he loved how the older man bit his lips and had to grip Kihyun's hips tightly to stop himself from bucking up into the tight wet heat. Kihyun's hips faulted, his thighs aching from the strain, it wasn’t all the time that he rode Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo realised the pace was slowing and took over. "I got you babe." "Fuck ki. Your so tight, like your body was made for my cock, you take me so well.” Hyunwoo groans, lifting him up effortlessly pulling completely out of his ass before slamming his hips back up, the tip of his cock right against his prostate. “Gunna fill your pretty hole full of my cum. Don't cum yet. Wanna come together”

"Please." Kihyun whined pathetically, frantically trying to jerk his cock into an orgasm, tiny tears slipping down his face

"Shh baby you can come." Hyunwoo soothed, thrusting up with a short groan and spilling his load inside Kihyuns ass. Kihyun groaned sharply as his white hot orgasm hit him hard, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum all over both himself and his husband. He felt Hyunwoo's cum seep out of him when he pulled out, causing him to shiver.

Hyunwoo held Kihyun to his chest and let the younger male settle down from his orgasm. He was especially cuddly after sex so he made sure to hold his husband extra tight. Kihyun had his eyes closed but a sweet smile on his face. He looked blissed out. Hyunwoo tapped Kihyun's cheek with a finger and the smaller man opened his eyes lazily.

Hyunwoo signed to his husband _"Are you okay baby? Hurting anywhere?"_

Kihyun shook his head and closed his eyes again, placing a small kiss on Hyunwoo’s chest and tightening his arm around the broad man’s waist. Hyunwoo chuckled, ignoring how Kihyun whines when he sits up and moves to the bathroom. When he returns, Kihyun is sitting at the side of the bed, his legs swinging over the side almost like a child, with a big goofy grin on his face.

“ _What’s this about?”_ Hyunwoo questions, bending down by the side of the bed and wiping the cum off of Kihyun’s stomach and thighs.

Kihyun lifts his hands to cup Hyunwoo’s cheeks and places a chaste kiss on his nose. _“Nothing I just love you."_

Hyunwoo can feel his heart squeezing like a python had grabbed hold of it. He places his hands over his husbands’ smaller ones and pressed their foreheads together. "Your the best thing that has ever happened to me Kihyun and I will never stop loving you. No matter what.”

Kihyun finds himself unable to sleep most of the night. He dozed for a few hours at the start of the night, probably from the exhaustion of the sex he had but anxiety had grabbed him soon after, causing his stomach to twist in knots every time he thought about his surgery in only a few hours essentially making sleep non existent. Hyunwoo bless his soul had fallen into a dead sleep and hadn’t so much as rolled over in a few hours, Kihyun rolled over against for the hundredth time and buried his head between Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades, savouring the warmth leaking from his husbands skin and pressed small kisses there, in hopes that Hyunwoo would turn over and cuddle him.

Turns out Hyunwoo was a heavier sleeper then he remembered and all he did was snuggle closer into the blanket and let out a contented sigh. Feeling frustration building up for anxiety and hours of tossing and turning Kihyun curls his fists up and bangs them on Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades. Hyunwoo merely grunts, rolling over and trapping Kihyun’s fists in his larger hands and simply yawning, as if in understanding.

Tears slip gently down the soft skin of his cheeks as kihyun turns on the beside light and signs, _“I can’t sleep, what if something goes wrong tomorrow.”_

Hyunwoo just holds Kihyun in his arms with a tight grip as his tears wet Hyunwoo’s bare chest and slide onto the bed, making a small wet patch underneath them. He lets the smaller male shake in his grip, running comforting hands through his hair and thumbing his tear stained cheeks, placing various kisses on his cheeks until the younger male is exhausted and resting silently in his arms. The morning comes quicker then expected and for once Hyunwoo is awake first, Kihyun’s cheeks are swollen from all the crying and his eyes are rimmed with red, Hyunwoo picks him up out of bed and kihyun stirs, rubbing his head into the warm skin of Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo runs a bath, the water perfect temperature for Kihyun after years of knowing that Kihyun enjoyed it when the water was steaming hot unlike the later who preferred it lukewarm.

The two get ready wordlessly and Kihyun kisses Hyunwoo deeply, as if to say thankyou, Hyunwoo merely smiles. _“Everything will be fine yeobo. I'll be here when you get out okay? You trust me right?”_

Kihyun looks up at Hyunwoo with shiny eyes and grips his hands like a lifeline. “Of course” he murmurs, hands busy. Hyunwoo reads his lips.

_“Then trust me when I say nothing will happen to you, and I’ll be here for you no matter what. I love you so much” Hyunwoo signs, thumbing his cheek before the nurse comes to take kihyun along._

And Hyunwoo is right, Kihyun returns safe and Hyunwoo never stops loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost of my first work i posted, i reread it and i wasn't happy at all so i rewrote it a little.


End file.
